


It's Not A Real Party Unless It's a Toga Party

by mandralyne



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby wakes up in unfamiliar surroundings wearing only a bed sheet, and surrounded by grapes</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not A Real Party Unless It's a Toga Party

**Author's Note:**

> Brought over from my tumblr.

Barnaby woke up with a pounding headache and was unsure how he ended up in a strange house wearing what surmounted to be nothing more than a white bed sheet. He groaned as he sat up, and blinked a couple times- his vision blurry until he felt his glasses on the floor beside him, and squished something round with his roaming hand. He slid them onto his face and looked around the room with a clarity he didn’t have only moments before. He noticed a couple of dog toys beside where he’d been laying only a moment earlier, and a photo of a blond man and a golden labrador. 

 

‘How did I end up at Keith’s place?’ Barnaby thought as he slowly stood up, and noticed he’d fallen asleep.. passed out? between what appeared to be the stove and breakfast bar in the other man’s kitchen.  

Warily Barnaby made his way towards the door that appeared to match up with the living room. He peeked through it and saw Kotetsu asleep on the floor while Karina and Pao-Lin were on either end of the sofa. ‘That’s right.’ Barnaby thought, as he rubbed the back of neck and tried to ignore the pounding in his head. 

Before he could make his way back to the sink to pour himself a glass of water Barnaby heard a door at the other side of the room open and saw Keith enter the room with his dog still on the leash after what appeared to be a morning jog. 

“Ah Barnaby!” Keith said cheerily. “You’re awake. Are any of the…”

Barnaby cut Keith off with a wave of his hand and winced as he rubbed at his forehead. “Where’s your acetaminophen?” He asked quietly, noting how hoarse his voice sounded as he finally turned on the tap.

“Ah sorry Barnaby.” Keith said as he modulated his voice lower, “I’ll grab you a couple tabs.”

He leaned over and released John from his leash, and with a quick pat of the dog’s head said “Can you be quiet for now John? My friend Barnaby has a headache and I think the others are still sleeping.”

Barnaby smiled when he heard the fond tone the other man used when he spoke to his dog. He made his way over to the table in the corner and sat down with another glass of water, and waited for Keith to return with the pills he’d asked for. 

When Keith returned with the bottle of pills and let Barnaby grab a couple himself, he sat down and smiled at the younger blond. “I’ve never seen you have such fun.” He said. 

Barnaby barely cracked a smile, “What did I do last night Keith?” 

Just as Keith was about to start, he heard a groan and the familiar footsteps of his partner on the kitchen floor. 

“You drank me under the table is what you did last night Bunny.” He looked up as Kotetsu slid down onto the seat beside him. “Then you proceeded to open all the closets until you found the linen closet, pulled out that sheet, declared yourself the Roman god of something or other, stripped down in front of all of us.”

Kotetsu pointed towards the front room where the girls were still sleeping. Barnaby blushed and dropped his head down to the table top. “Why didn’t you stop me?”

“I tried Bunny, but you…” Kotetsu trailed off as he recalled the kiss Barnaby had planted on him, before he’d asked for the other’s help to tie the bed sheet into a toga. “You said it wasn’t a real party unless it was a toga party, and tried to tie me into the sheet while you were standing starkers in front of everyone.”

Barnaby groaned while Keith nodded his head in agreement, but had a confused look when Kotetsu skipped telling Barnaby about the kiss. 

“Once I finally got you tied into the bed sheet, you walked into the kitchen here and laid down on the floor where you promptly passed out when Karina refused to feed you the grapes you’d pulled out of the fridge.”

“I’m never going to live this down. Am I?” Barnaby groaned, as a female voice replied “No, you’re not. By the way, you’re a lot smaller than I expected. Is your ego just to overcompensate or something?”


End file.
